


my one and only you.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Coming Back, Drabbles, Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, Love, Romance, Writing, Y’all, cadm - Freeform, happiness, i’m shooketh, real life letters to a real life person, surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: surprising comebacks.





	my one and only you.

To say that I’m surprised is an understatement.

 

To say that I’m dumbfounded is an understatement.

 

My one and only wish,

My one and only prayers,

My one and only 11:11,

My one and only,

Came back.

 

To say I am speechless is an understatement.

 

Everything that I feel, feels like an understatement.

 

I’m just as hyped,

Just as happy,

Just as gleeful,

Just as shocked,

As everyone else inside the room.

 

My gut-feeling was right all along.

 

I’m a hundred percent glad, I didn’t give up on you.

And I’m a hundred percent willing to sacrifice my time and effort once more, liked I used to.

 

It feels so good to have you back in my arms.

It feels so good to be with you like old times.

 

Although I’m still trying to accept the suddenness of this all, please know I am happy and contented by you.

 

_My one and only you._


End file.
